The present invention concerns a treatment device for treating an animal, wherein the treatment device comprises a treatment member, having a first end and a second end, wherein a longitudinal rotary axis extends through the treatment member and the first and the second ends, driving means connected to the treatment member, wherein the driving means is arranged to bring about a rotational movement of the treatment member around the longitudinal rotary axis, a carrying member for carrying the treatment member and the driving means, and an anchorage member arranged to anchor the carrying member to a stationary element, wherein the carrying member comprises a first pivotal connection permitting the treatment member to swing about a first axis, and wherein the carrying member is further connected to the anchorage member by means of a second pivotal connection, the second pivotal connection permitting the treatment member to swing about a second axis
There are known several treatment devices for animals from the prior art. One application of a treatment device can involve brushing of the animal. The brushing is a way of keeping the animal clean, giving the animal massage and calming it down. Sometimes the brushing can also be used for applying insecticides to the fur. The brushing is also a way of improving the health of the animal and to provide for an increased feeling of well-being and comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,298 B1 discloses a treatment device wherein a brush is mounted in a horizontal direction. The brush is vertically movable and thereby is adjustable to suit animals of different heights. A motor is connected to the brush to bring about a rotation, wherein the motor is activated when the animal presses against the brush. Also the height of the brush is adjusted when the animal presses against the brush. Since the brush is horizontal it can only reach the back and upper horizontal surfaces of the animal.
WO 03/084316 A1 discloses a treatment device for livestock wherein an oblong brush is carried by a carrying means. The brush can be set in a preferably rotating motion by a drive unit. The motion is initiated by the animal coming into contact with the brush. Moreover, by means of a flexible element in the carrying means, the brush is able to swivel from a vertical to a substantially horizontal orientation upon a force acting on it. The treatment device is especially suitable for large animals such as cows and horses.